Almost Losing You
by ggfan78
Summary: A moment of truth for Derek and Penelope


_**Okay, this is just a ONE-SHOT birthed from my obsession with watching the same scene over and over again. I had finished Aftermath, and still had an hour and a bit to kill at work, and viola my gift to die hard M & G fans. Enjoy! **_

"There's something I really want you to know, Garcia." He began

"Save it, just get out!" she said cutting him off not giving him an opportunity to say goodbye.

"No, no, no, I'm not quite there yet..." Morgan insisted

"Morgan..." she protested

"Just listen to me..."

"Morgan, please..." she pleaded with him, her eyes quickly welling up with tears

"You know what you are, Garcia?" she heard him say just before the explosion

"Morgan!" she yelled

"Derek?" Penelope whispered, afraid that she would never hear his voice again.

"Garcia?" after a few moments his voice came through, relief flooded through her. She released the breath she was consciously holding and looked heaven ward determined not to cry,

"I'll tell you what you are to me. You're my God-given solace. Woman you promise me one thing - whatever happens, don't you ever stop talking to me."

"I can't right now 'cause I'm mad at you." She replied,

"That's alright, I can wait."

That night the girls were gathered in the hotel room in their pyjama's with a huge box of Pizza in front of them. They had opted for a night in with a couple of bottles of wine while the boys went out for dinner and drinks. JJ and Emily exchanged a look both noting that their friend had barely said anything since they had met her at the hotel room. Penelope had gone straight to the hotel after she finished up with the NYPD surveillance. She was avoiding Morgan and they all knew it. They also all knew that it wouldn't be long till Morgan came knocking at their door. His eyes continually searched for her as they wrapped things up at the precinct, waiting for her to enter. He knew she was furious with him and that she just needed some time. By the time they left the precinct, she had still not appeared. Dave had insisted on going out for a decent meal and a few drinks. The girls declined insisting that they were too tired to do anything but get into their pyjamas. He knew that the three of them had plans of their own.

"Our choices are, Love Story, Dirty Dancing, The Sound of Music or Beaches."

"Really? That's all they have on TV?" JJ asked not impressed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all those movies, but it's cable, do they not have anything newer?"

"Here's the remote, enjoy!" Em said handing her the remote as she reached for another slice.

"This was a great idea Garcia." Penelope smiled, she couldn't think of a better way to wind down with her girlfriends. It had been a very full on couple of weeks for them and they just needed a bit of a downtime.

Three quarters into Beaches, Popcorn, Gummi Bears, chocolate and several tissues later, their Chick Flick night was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both JJ and Emily looked at Penelope as if to say that the person at the door wasn't for them. A fact she already knew. It was only a matter of time till he came knocking on their door.

"I guess I'll go." She said getting up rolling her eyes. JJ and Emily smiled and turned back to the movie. Taking a deep breath Penelope straightened her pony tail and opened the door. Without a word Derek pulled her into his arms, wrapping her tightly into a bone crushing embrace burying his face on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing the back of his head soothingly. It had hit him what he almost lost. It was delayed, but it came. As he sat there with his colleagues, his friends at dinner, he realised how close he had come to losing his life, how easily he had risked his life. He knew that Penelope would be mad. He knew they were all furious at him, but he needed to see her. Without even finishing the first round of drinks Derek excused him and feigned exhaustion, being the profilers that they were, Dave and Hotch knew better. They knew that he was seeking comfort from the one place her drew complete strength from.

"Just so you know, I'm still mad at you." She whispered. As Derek loosened his grip momentarily to look at her he saw the tears unshed in her eyes, and the sorrow and fear he was responsible for. He took her face with both hands and looked right into her eyes,

"I'm sorry Baby Girl. I never meant to scare you like that, or put you through that."

"I almost lost you." She said so softly that he could have missed it had he not been staring at her so intently. She refused to meet his gaze, not wanting him to see just how scared she was of losing him. Pulling the door close behind them, he led her to the fire stairs not releasing her from his arms. When they reached the roof top, he pulled her back into an embrace.

"I almost lost you too." Confused Penelope pulled back to look at him.

"You're the most important person in my life Pen, with the exception of my Mother and my sisters I have not cared or loved anyone as much as I love you. Tonight, when I was driving that ambulance, you were the only one I could think about. Your voice was the only voice I could hear. I wanted to tell you right then and there how much I love you, and that I was sorry that it took me driving bomb rigged ambulance to realise that I had so much to live for, and want to live for. I wanted you to know how I felt. I meant what I said when I told you that you are my God given solace. Baby you truly are!" Shocked and somewhat unprepared for that particular speech it took Penelope a moment to recover. She placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"So it took a life threatening situation to figure out something I've known since the moment I met you?" she asked teasingly. Morgan smiled, making her knees go weak momentarily.

"I have loved you from the first moment I met you Derek Morgan, even if you did call me Gomez." Pulling her closer by the waist he placed his lips against hers, softly, passionately, hungrily as though she provided the air he was lacking. Breathlessly and reluctantly they pulled apart. Derek placed his lips on her forehead and he hugged her close to him. Penelope savoured being in his arms, taking in his smell, and feeling his body against hers gave her such comfort that she couldn't help but sigh with content The thought that she almost lost him made her shiver,

"Baby, you cold?" he asked realising that her the cupcake flannel pyjama was not warm enough. Before Penelope could protest Derek removed his hooded jumper and helped her into it. Knowing there was no use in arguing she put it on and snuggled into it before walking back into his embrace, the warmest place of all.


End file.
